


A Vampire's Love

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: What happens when a vampire falls in love with his prey?





	A Vampire's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2014

Paul fell onto the cold tilled floor with a loud cracking sound. He cried out in pain and curled his legs up to hug them as he buried his face between his knees. A loud, dark laughing sound filled the eerie air around him. Paul shuddered in horror.

            He wondered how it had come to this. Only six hours ago he had been driving in his car, through the dark wood in the evening, on his way to his holiday retreat where he could finally get away from the pressure and the burden of being famous. The rain had been coming down hard, lightning had been flashing through the air, the loud crushing sound of thunder had filled the air around him. Wind had been blowing around the small car, making it wobble as it drove along the road made out of dirt and a couple of rocks. Rock ‘n Roll music had been blasting through the car and into his ear at a deafening volume. Though it was mid-summer, Paul had noticed very little of it, the storm being far more intense than a normal summer storm. Paul hadn’t been able to see a thing due to the rain and the darkness, making him take the wrong turn without noticing.

            It was only when Paul had driven nearly into a lake when he had admitted that he was indeed lost. Mostly because he couldn’t find the lake anywhere on the damned map he owned. Paul had thrown it out of the window into the pouring rain, blaming it for not being accurate and having the intention to get him lost in the middle of no-where somewhere in the least unkempt forest of the whole of Spain.  The slow music of Elvis Presley’s Love Me Tender had seemed to mock the anger and despair he had felt then. He had angrily banged his hand against the radio, turning it off by accident.

            Not long after Paul had gotten out of the car. It had been surprisingly warm and the whole atmosphere smelled of rain. It angered Paul even more as he thought that even the weather was mocking him. He had kicked hard against the car, not caring that the pain he was feeling only made it all worse. Then he had started to walk, searching for any form of intelligent life that might be able to help him. He had spotted the now completely wet and ripped map on the dirty ground, slowly washing away. Paul felt like crying. But the tears were washed away by the rain that was dripping from his face, not giving him the satisfaction of being able to really cry and let his tears fall from his face. It depressed Paul. He started to walk further. Farther and farther away from the car. Suddenly the music began to blast again. Paul didn’t bother walking back to turn it off properly.

            The bassist had been so relieved when he had found a large house, which seemed like some kind of castle, after two hours of strutting through the forest. He was completely drenched to the bone at this point, his clothing was dirty with mud and grass strains and torn due to low hanging branched that had clung itself at him, ripping the material. Paul was cold. Not even the warm air could keep him warm anymore. The castle had seemed like an gift from the gods. If anyone had told him that he had walked into the Garden of Eden and this was one of the castles there, he had believed them. Light was shining behind the curtains and shutters and Paul could see shadows moving behind them. There were people inside! They might be able to help him. Paul had smiled broadly in relieve and ran to the large wooden door where he had clutched at the door bell. The ring the bell had made, had gotten Paul to wonder if this wasn’t heaven.

            But now Paul knew this wasn’t. It was hell. His whole body shook from the pain as a pair of strong hands grabbed his right thigh roughly and dragged him across the floor, his naked body scraping along the rough floor tiles. Paul wanted to weep. He wanted to sob. He wanted to cry until his eyes would fall from their sockets. But he couldn’t. The tears wouldn’t come. His throat was too dry to let him make any sound. All he could do was lie on the cold floor and let the hands take him to wherever they were taking him.  

            Paul didn’t struggle as he was dragged into another room. His body was tired and his muscles hurt when he tried to moved them. Paul felt  the man’s nails dig into his thigh, hard enough to leave a nasty bruise. Paul hoped the skin wouldn’t break. He was vain like that. Bruises could make him look tough. Scars or cuts would make him look ugly and weak. His hopes were lost when he felt something drip down his naked skin. He heard to man chuckle to himself. He roughly threw Paul’s leg back onto the floor and moved in front of him. Paul’s head was lifted gently by his chin. He looked up at the man in front of him with big eyes. The man was young and had nearly white hair. He smiled down at Paul with a look that made Paul feel two feet tall. He showed Paul his finger with an evil laugh before licking the red blood off of it. Paul’s stomach turned in disgust and he felt nausea wash over him. Yet he couldn’t look away when the man sucked in finger into his mouth and sucked hard. The man’s eyes rolled back in his head, supposedly from pleasure. Paul’s eyes were glued to man’s perverted movements.

            ‘You stay here until Master comes.’ The man spoke as he let his fingers slip from his mouth. He smiled down at Paul.

‘You’re such a pretty lad, such a cute face and that skin… It’s so fair and pale… I hope Master won’t be too greedy and will let me have a go at you too. I just can’t wait to let my tongue run over that smooth skin, breaking it with my teeth to get to that delicious blood of yours.  I will lick it all up, you know. I will suck the last drop out of your trembling body until you can’t even beg for mercy anymore. And then… I will watch the light in your eyes  ebb away until it has withdrawn from your lovely brown doo eyes completely. I will stare right into them and the last thing you’ll see is the sight of my eyes on you, while I continue to lick the last of your remaining blood from my lips.’ The man said as he let his thumb caress Paul’s bottom lip. Paul would swallow thickly form fear, if only his throat hadn’t been that dry.

            ‘Pete! Step away!’ Paul suddenly heard someone call behind them. The blond man immediately removed his hand from Paul’s trembling lips and stepped back. He gave Paul one more intimidating look before he turned away from him.

‘Master,’ The young man, whose name was apparently Pete, spoke in a submissive tone, ‘I have the boy here with me. You asked for him.’ Paul laid his head back down on the cold floor and curled up in the fetus position. He saw blood drip form his thigh. His breath stocked at the sight.

‘I know what I asked for, you fool! Now fuck off, before I drink your blood and watch the light in your eyes go out. And don’t think I won’t. You surely remember what happened to Nigel.’ The other man, who Pete had called Master, spoke. Paul felt himself relax at the man’s smooth, low and calm voice. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt his muscles relax and the pain slowly ebb away from his body. It was like the atmosphere around him had soaked up all the tension in his body.

‘Y-ye-yes, Master…’ Pete spoke. Paul opened his eyes as he let the air escape from his lungs. The expression Pete was wearing on his face wasn’t at all like it had seemed before. It didn’t say dominance or greatness. He didn’t scare Paul anymore. He looked more like a kicked puppy. Pete nodded quickly as he stepped back towards to door, keeping his eyes on what was supposedly Master. When his back hit the door he quickly scurried away. Paul heard the man behind him snicker.

            ‘Don’t mind him. He is as harmless as a puppy. Far too scared to do any real damage.’ Master spoke. Paul felt his body tense up as he heard the Master’s footsteps coming closer and closer. Though, Master seemed like an overall all right guy, who had put him slightly at ease, Paul had to remember that this was the man who had ordered his servants to lock him up in that dirty dungeon for the last four hours. He had been the one who had given those awful man and women the freedom to do with him whatever they fancied. Paul felt his body twitch at the memory.

‘Hey, relax. No need to be scared. I won’t drink your blood or anything.’ The man said with a chuckle. Paul somehow didn’t find that funny. He heard the man kneel down beside him and lay a hand on his shaking shoulder.

‘Oh my! You’re all cold. You’re trembling. Why haven’t the stupid wankers given you anything to wear. You must be freezing!’ The man said. His voice sounded really worried. He gently tried to roll Paul over onto his back. Paul opened his eyes slowly. Before him kneeled a man, about two or three years older than him. He had dark brown, almond shaped eyes, and auburn hair. The man had thin pink lips and a slightly crooked nose. Overall he seemed like a nice and rather handsome lad. Paul felt his insides get all warm when the man smiled down at him.

‘Come on,’ he said, ‘Let’s get you somewhere comfortable. You look exhausted. Have you gotten anything to eat or drink?’ Paul shook his head as the man helped him sit up. Master cursed under his breath before turning his attention back to Paul.

‘I am so sorry for all this. My servants they…’ the man moved a lock of hair away from Paul’s face and put it behind his ear, ‘They will hear about this don’t worry. I really didn’t mean for this to happen to you. My name is John, by the way. John Lennon.’

‘Paul. McCartney.’ Paul croaked back in reply. The man, who had called himself John, let his hand run through Paul’s hair and sighed.

‘You really are a beauty.’ He muttered more to himself than to Paul as he twisted a lock of dark brown silk hair between his fingers. Paul thought of this as strange, but was too tired to care much. John raised elegantly to his feet before taking Paul’s hands in his and pulling him up. Paul felt his weak knees give up under his weight and threw himself in John’s arm. The man was warm and felt strong. He heard him chuckle into his ear.

‘Come on, then. Let’s get you into bed.’ He whispered before placing his lips against Paul’s ear. Paul nodded and let himself be taken out of the unpleasant room and into one which was a lot warmer and much more comfortable under his bare feet.

            Paul let the warmth surround him as he dragged the silk, dark red sheets all the way up to his ears. The bed was the most comfortable bed he had ever laid it. It was soft, yet firm in the exact right places, and it bounced pleasantly whenever you moved. Paul hummed and closed his eyes briefly as he felt every muscle in his body relax. John sat on his beside, watching him with a friendly smile. Paul opened his eyes and looked up at the older man. He had been treating Paul like royalty. He had prepared a bath for him, giving him nice and comfortable clothes, had offered him all the food he wanted along with something to drink and had asked his servants, who Paul had not seen before, to prepare him a nice and comfy bed. Paul had been surprised to find the man very pleasant to talk to as well. The man was witty, had lots of interested they shared and though he swore a lot, was quiet easy to listen to. The man had some times some rude remarks but Paul only found them funny and appropriate somehow. It was strange how comfortable Paul felt around this stranger.

            ‘Paul?’ The man in question asked. Paul moved the sheets down a bit.

‘Yes? His voice was smooth again and sounded a little drowsy.

‘What on earth are you doing here?’ The man asked with a sigh. Paul blinked a few times. John had spoken in such a miserable voice. Paul thought he had appreciated  and liked his presence. The thought of him being a burden to the older man, hadn’t even crossed him mind.

‘I-I thought… It’s just… my car. I got lost.’ Paul stammered, ‘I just wanted to know the way to… my holiday retreat… I-I never knew I was a burden… to you. I’m sorry.’ Paul apologized quickly and sat up in the big king sized bed, ready to get up and leave. He felt his muscles complain about the sudden quick movements. John immediately pressed his hand against Paul’s chest and pushed him back against the bed. Paul stared at him with big eyes.

‘Don’t worry. You’re not going anywhere, you know. You can stay the night here and we’ll get you where you have to go tomorrow, shall we. No need to get out there now in the storm.’ John spoke softly with a sweet, reassuring smile. Paul thought about George. This was meant for them both to get away. He was probably wondering where he was. Maybe he was searching for him now.

‘I am sure your friend would’ve wanted you to stay here as well. He is probably asleep now. You can explain where you were tomorrow. You can even call him up if you want.’ John said. Paul looked up and raised an eyebrow. He had never said anything about going away with a friend.

‘You are with a friend right? It wouldn’t be very smart of you to come here all alone.’ John continued. Paul nodded.

‘Yeah. I am. I will call him in the morning then.’ Paul replied. Clever man, he thought.

John got up from the bed in that elegant way he always stood up, it seemed. Paul watched him as he walked around the room.

‘Can I get you anything?’ he asked, ‘Something to drink? I’ve still got some whiskey around here, somewhere.’ He started pulling cabinets open. Paul watched the man with a smile as he practically dived into one. When he came back up he held to glasses in one hand and a bottle of fine whiskey in another.

‘Scottish. Old, but not too old. To be honest, I don’t know much about whiskey. I always led a friend pick them out for me. Care for one. It’s delicious, you know.’ John asked as he closed the cabinet with his hip and walked back over.

‘Yes, please.’ He answered. He tried to sit up more, but his muscles hurt whenever he tried  to move them. John immediately put the bottle and glasses down and came over to help.

‘Here, let me help you.’ John said as he placed his hand under Paul’s arms and lifted him up. Paul let himself be sat down by the older man and thanked him.

‘Anytime.’ John said with a wink before turning his back to him to poor in the whiskey. Paul couldn’t help but study the man in front of him. That the man was handsome, Paul had already noticed, but there was something else about him. He wasn’t just handsome. He was stunning, really. He was so perfectly shaped, broad, but slim, only slightly muscled, but enough to make your jeans grow tight whenever he lifted something up or flexed them, his ass was curvy but firm, and his thighs were the most sexy thighs Paul had ever seen. Paul had never thought like that about another man.  But the more he tried to push the thoughts away, the raunchier they were. Paul’s head quickly shot up from John’s ass and thighs as John turned back around.

‘Like what you see?’ The man said as he handed Paul his drink. Paul blushed a dark shade red and looked down shyly.

‘I- I wasn’t…’ He started.

‘I know.’ John replied with a knowing grin. Paul looked up at the man with a weak smile. John grinned at him. It crossed Paul’s mind how much this men seemed to know what he was thinking. But probably he was just imagining things.

He looked down at the brownish creamy substance in his crystal glass. John Lennon must be one wealthy man if he could afford all this. The swirled it around in his glass and licked his lips before putting the glass against them and taking a sip. Paul felt his body relax and warm up as the creamy drink ran down his throat.

‘It’s good, isn’t it?’ John asked quietly as he took a sip as well. Paul looked back up at the man and nodded.

‘It’s bloody delicious!’ He exclaimed. John laughed and nodded.

‘Good. I love drinking with other people.’ He said. Paul nodded at the strange comment, now knowing what else to say.

            ‘So, how did you get all this, then?’ Paul asked after a few seconds of silence.

‘Long story.’ Was the reply he got. Paul smiled.

‘Well, tell me. We’ve got all night.’

‘You really should sleep.’

‘No. I’m not tired. Please, I love hearing stories before I got to bed.’

‘All right then. Can I… lie down next to you?’ Paul’s eyes grew wide at the question. He hadn’t expected that.

‘Err… yes… sure.’ He said. John smiled and sighed in relieve as he moved besides Paul. Paul himself, moved a bit to his right to give John more space. He felt his body tinkle as he felt their legs touch.

‘I got this from my aunt.’ John explained as he took another sip.

 ‘That’s not a short story.’ Paul said with a chuckle.

‘How she died is.’ John replied. His voice dark. Paul swallowed.

‘You still want to hear it?’ John asked as he turned towards the younger man next to him. Paul shook his head.

‘No. What happened to Nigel?’ He asked. John laughed and shook his head.

‘Nothing really. Slipped and fell in the kitchen while cooking. He cut his throat with the knife he had been holding, poor lad.’ He replied. Paul shuddered and rolled onto his side, facing John.

‘No a nice story.’ He said.

‘My whole life has been a horror story. Nothing is nice.’ John replied darkly.

‘You are nice.’ Paul replied. He didn’t know why he said it. John’s head shot in his direction.

‘You think so?’ he asked. Paul nodded and moved a little closer. The man blushed.

‘No-one else seemed to think so. Apart from me uncle.’ He continued.

‘What happened to him.’ Paul asked.

‘Heart-attack.’ John replied coldly, ‘Sorry, can we talk about something else. This is quiet depressing really.’ Paul nodded and laid down a bit more.

‘Sure. What do you want to talk about?’ Paul asked. John smiled and laid down as well. He too turned to his side so he was facing the other, their faced merely inches away. Paul could feel John’s breath creeping over his face, giving him goose bumps. John looked deep into Paul’s eyes, like he was studying them, trying to print every detail in his mind. Paul sighed and leaned closer.

‘Kiss me.’ He spoke before he knew it. His mind didn’t seem to register the words that had just left his mouth. John seemed to hear them, sure enough. He blinked a few times, being taken aback by Paul bluntness.

‘Kiss me…’ Paul cooed again before raising a hand and letting his fingers slide through John’s auburn hair, ‘Please.’ John could not refuse. Within merely seconds their lips brushed together briefly as they stared into each other’s eyes. Both looking for a reason why they were doing this in the other’s eyes.

‘Kiss me…’ Paul repeated and John did just that. He leaned in and let his eyes flutter close as he cocked his head and pressed his lips against Paul’s. Paul’s eyes closed at the contact and he pressed back, making the kiss stronger. He moaned as John’s hand found his neck and held him in place, letting his thumb trace the fine skin, up and down. Up and down. Up… and down…

‘Kiss me…’ Paul repeated again and again whenever John’s lips left his.

            John looked down at the man in his bed. He was sleeping peacefully, hugging his pillow as he drooled onto the other. Moonlight shone through the window, making Paul’s light, pale skin, seem like pure silver. The black hair framed Paul’s lovely, beautiful face. The chubby cheeks, the nose that pointed up slightly, the plump, open, yet slightly pursed lips, the smallish ears, the perfectly shaped eyebrows, his long eyelashes that surrounded the puppy eyes, the long and slender neck that was practically begging to be bit. The young man seemed perfect in the moonlight. Fair and beautiful. He even smelled delicious. Musky and still sweet. Like his blood. John had spotted the little wound on Paul’s tight when he had stepped into the warm bath. He had cleaned it with a cloth, which he had licked over and over once he had been out of Paul’s outside. Even then his blood had smelled and tasted more delicious than any other. It had been bitter, but yet it had been sweet like strawberries. John couldn’t wait to have another suck. Though, it nearly seemed a waist to lose such a delicate beauty.

            John remembered the kisses they shared vividly. How Paul had tasted, how skillful his tongue had been, how warm and welcome his mouth, how firm and soft his lips were, how much more of those kisses he wanted. Luckily for him he’d get them.

‘Soon…’ John spoke softly in a low voice as he let his finger caress Paul’s smooth cheek. Paul smiled in his dream and moved into the touch. John snickered. This boy was so naïve… Such an easy prey.

            John stood at the end of the bed. The moonlight was lighting up the bed completely now, creating beautiful shadows that emphasized the young lad’s beauty. The outline of Paul’s slim, sexy body was clearly visible through the sheets. So beautiful… John thought as he let his hand run over Paul’s left leg.

            John crawled onto the bed, careful not the move the young man too much and wake him up by accident. Everything had gone so smoothly up until now. He could not afford to make a mistake at this point. Paul had been abused, John had gained his trust and had slipped him a little something to make him weak through the whiskey.  Paul’s blood would soon be his and his alone. The abuse had been terrible, yes, John had noticed. His servants had really made work of it by this one. John knew why. Those perverted little demons loved ones that were weak and yet beautiful. Young Paul McCartney fitted perfectly in that profile, on the contrary of what Paul thought of himself. John wasn’t complaining. He loved them like this the most, weakened by their vain. Not physically but their vain. He had noticed Paul didn’t like his bruises, he didn’t like the cuts, he didn’t like the burning marks. All because it didn’t make him any weaker physically, but made him less beautiful. But to John, Paul couldn’t look any more beautiful. Harmed, weak, scarred and humiliated.  True beauty lay within. That’s what John believed. The only downside was, that Paul did have that true beauty. His personality was what lit up the room when he  was there. His personality had been what he kept him from raping the boy right there and then when Pete had first brought him in. His personality had been what had made him do all those nice things, to make him feel comfortable and to be treated like the princes he was. And his personality was what made John stare down at the boys young beauty and appreciate it. At times like these John hated his power. The power to see people for whom they really were.

            John watched the young boy as he hovered over him. His chest was rising and falling most calmly with every breath the took. His lips were slightly parted and his closed eyes were aimed at his. John had his legs on either side of Paul’s hips, his hand next to Paul’s head. The boy was still fast asleep. John closed his eyes, trying not to see the beauty. But it was already too late. It had crawled under his skin. Paul’s beauty was within him now. John could feel it. He hated it as much as he loved it. Love. John’s eyes shot open at the realization. Could it be? Could he be it?

‘Paul…’ John whispered as he stared at the boy under him. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Paul’s eye twitch at the call of his name.

            John let his eye roam over the boy’s delicate face. His silver skin reflected the light of the moon and it made it look like he was the moon. John leaned down so his face was only a few inches away from Paul’s. He wondered how he could feel so… enchanted by the beauty of this young man. All his life he had mostly despised people who were either too beautiful on the outside or too ugly on the inside. But now he was drawn the such beauty. He fell in love with it. It felt wrong to be. Like he was betraying his own believes.

But when John moved his hand to Paul’s faced and let it run over the bridge of Paul’s nose, he shivered. It felt so right to be touching this man. To love him. Both beauty and personality. It had been Paul’s personality that had made him fall in love with him, but it was Paul’s beauty that had made John curious. And he wanted to know this boy. He wanted to know about his life, he wanted to know about his hobbies, his work, his family, he wanted to know who George was and what he meant to the young lad, he wanted to know his little habits, he wanted to know all of Paul’s movement, when he was happy or sad, angry or aroused, he wanted to hear all the beautiful singsong noises he would make when John would hold him in his arms and join their bodies as one, he wanted to know how he tasted, he wanted to know how his blood would look on his fair skin, he wanted to know if Paul would want to get to know him too… If he would find him, in his own words, _nice_ if he knew what kind of dark monster he was, if he knew what had actually happened to Nigel and his aunt, if he knew his darkest secrets and his history and if Paul would love him just the same as he loved him. He wanted to know if Paul would stay with him. If he wanted to sacrifice his life, his friends, his family, his.. everything just to be with him. To love a monster. John highly doubted that. Only a fool would give it all up for nothing but the life of a monster and a love that would never be. He would never be able to love Paul like a human would. He would never love him like his father, or his dead mother, his brother, his friend George, his old girlfriend, Jane… He would always be a monster. Only attracted to his blood. His inner and outer beauty was only there because of the blood. It was all in the blood. Paul deserved better. Only a fool would give his life for some _thing_ that was attracted to his blood. A fool like himself eighty years ago…

How happy they had seem back then. Both just turned twenty-five. Young and naïve. Well, he himself, anyway. Never had he suspected anything. He hadn’t noticed anything about his young lover. Until that day. Eighty years was a long time ago.

John quickly took his hand back from the lad’s nose as he heard him grunt. His heart stopped, for as far that was possible, and his body froze. He couldn’t move. Even his hair hung still around his ears. Paul made another sound as he began to move his head a little. This time it was a groan. He was waking up. John felt Paul’s breath speed up and get irregular against his skin. The warmth of Paul’s breath was enough for his muscles to start working again.

‘Paul…’ John whispered again. Paul’s eyes shot open and the muscles of his neck flexed. John felt his slacks get tight as he watched them move. He had been waiting for so long to lean in and dig his teeth deep down the boy’s fair skin. He couldn’t wait to finally drink the boy’s sweet strawberry blood. But when he leaned down, Paul grabbed his head and forced his lips against John’s in one swift movement. John moaned against Paul’s firm lips in surprise. He felt Paul smile against his lips before he pulled away.

‘Er… how are you doing?’ John asked as if nothing was the matter. Paul was grinning up at him. His perfect white teeth showing between his plump lips.

‘Better now you are here.’ He replied with a chuckle. John blinked a few times and licked his lips. Paul’s fingers where still in his hair, lightly playing with it. To John it felt like a massage. He had forgotten how it was to be with someone you loved. Eighty years was a long time.

‘I want you, Paul.’ John spoke as he leaned down and nuzzled his face in the crook of Paul’s neck, sniffing at it. Paul giggled at the ticklish feeling.

‘John…?’ Paul asked, still giggling. John lifted his head and looked straight into Paul’s eyes with a dreamy look and gave him his best bedroom eyes. He heard Paul swallow.

‘Nothing…’ He said as he continued to stare. John smiled and moved a few hairs away from Paul’s face. He felt Paul lean into his touch. The young boy closed his eyes as John buried his face back against the skin of his neck.

‘I want you, Paul. You are so beautiful. I can’t stand you leaving tomorrow without me having had a go at your for at least two times.’ He whispered in a husky, seducing tone. The grip Paul had on his hair tightened.

‘Do it, John… Oh fuck…’ Paul moaned as John gave him a little teasing lick.

‘Call me Master.’ John ordered. A grin appeared on Paul’s face.

‘Do it. Take me… Master.’ Paul moaned as he reached behind John’s back and held him closely against him.

‘Good…’ John replied with another lick that made Paul moan out loud.

            John knew he had to stay away from Paul’s neck. It looked so bitable and John could feel Paul’s heartbeat against his lips whenever he touched it, making it almost unbearable not to bite the young lad. But he had to save it up. Just a little longer. He could never lose this boy. Not by devouring him or by letting him get out alive and healthy. He had to make this boy his, he had to have him forever. And there was only one thing John needed. Patience at his side and willingness from Paul’s. John knew deep down that he would lose Paul nonetheless. Only a fool would be willing. Like he himself all those years ago at the park on which his house was build.

            John’s hand roamed over Paul’s slim body. He traced the outline of it all before he started to massage Paul’s worn-out muscles and caress his bruises and cuts. The two young lads continued to kiss and caress each other as they both grew harder and harder by the second and their want and need for the other with every move, every shudder and every tremble. John licked over Paul’s white skin, licking lower and lower, across Paul’s throat and downwards to his chest. John loved himself for not having given Paul a shirt to wear after the bath. Paul slowly moved a hand up higher and higher and finally into John’s auburn hair. He started to play with it as he encouraged John to go on. John looked up a little as he traced the younger lad’s collarbone with his tongue. Paul had his eyes tightly closed and his lips were parted. John felt his body shiver with want as Paul darted his tongue out and licked his plump, luscious lips over and over again.

            Paul’s lips had turned a dark shade of red due to the kisses they had shared and the fact that Paul was obviously aroused. John could feel it pocking him through the sheets. He couldn’t help but grin to himself. This was just too easy.

            Paul’s movements were subtle and elegant. His fingers moved slowly but in the most tender and sensual way. His hips buckled slightly, making their erections brush together so lightly that it left John wanting him more and more. Paul was teasing him so terribly without even knowing it. John could feel Paul’s heart beat fast as his tongue slit over his chest, down to his perfect pink, erect nipples. John saw a cut right next to it and he felt his cock twitch in his slacks.

‘So beautiful…’ He muttered as he licked the cut with his tongue. Paul’s fingers tightened and John snickered to himself. It hurt Paul, if only slightly, but his vanity was the real cause. Paul hated the cuts, but John loved them for it. He licked it over and over again until Paul was trembling and began to squirm  under his weight.

‘J-John…’ Paul breathed.

‘Master!’ John growled at the younger man. He himself was shocked how foul he was suddenly acting towards the man.

‘Master…’ Paul replied with a naughty smile. John hummed against the cut and placed in kiss on it, happy that Paul wasn’t bothered by his growling.

‘Yes, luv?’ He asked, his voice horse and low. He could feel Paul’s body react positively at it.

‘Don’t… Please… Stop.’ Paul asked him. John looked up at him with fake questioning eyes.

‘What’s wrong luv? What don’t you want?’ John asked, making it sound like he thought it was about him. He could see Paul’s face twitch. He was feeling scared. John grinned to himself. He loved to see a beauty suffer, even if his personality was just as beautiful and his blood so alluring. It was a beauty nonetheless. He loved seeing them suffer and pay for what they were. Terrible creatures who could make things happen with only a snap of their fingers just because they had a pretty face. Disgusting, John thought it was.

‘Don’t… lick it… the c-cu-cut…’ Paul stammered. John kissed Paul’s cut again, making the boy gasp and struggled against John’s lips.

‘Why not, sweetie?’

‘Embarrassing.’ The young lad replied, ‘It’s ugly.’ John grinned to himself.

‘No, no, no, luv. It’s not ugly. It’s beautiful. You are beautiful. There is not a thing about you that isn’t beautiful. Please… don’t be embarrassed.’ He cooed as he traced the cut with his finger. Paul shuddered at the sweet and gentle caress. His eyes open slowly and looked down at John, who smiled sweetly at him.

‘You.. You think so?’ Paul asked. John nodded and moved up. He cupped Paul’s cheek with the palm of his hand and caressed Paul just behind his ear with his finger, feeling Paul’s raised heartbeat.

‘You are so beautiful, you know. Don’t let anyone make you think otherwise… I love you, Paul.’ John said before pressing their lips together for a sweet and loving kiss. He didn’t know if he had said the last because he really did love Paul or just to make the man believe it in order to get to his blood? John was confused. Did he really love the younger lad? Eighty years is a long time ago, John thought to himself. He felt Paul’s lips tremble against his, making the kiss messy and awkward, but more meaningful to both of them.

Paul laid his hands on John’s shoulder and pulled him closer against him, making their naked chests touch. John couldn’t help himself anymore. He carefully parted his lips and darted his tongue out to touch Paul’s lips. John knew than that he would never be able to ever forget the man who was now clutching himself at John’s strong body, lips still trembling, body shaking slightly, desperation and need showing through the kiss. Everything about this boy was sweet, beautiful and mind-blowing. His kisses tasted as sweet as his blood, his eyes were as dark and warm as the finest chocolate that would melt in your hands when it was warm. His lips were as enchanting as the stars in the dark and cold night. His personality beautiful as the dying sunset, even with his faults. Paul’s short-comings and darker sides, were as mysterious as fog dancing through the dark night, hiding some of the beautiful things that lay beneath it all. Beauty that only a few will have to pleasure to see. And he was one of those few.

John let his tongue run over Paul’s lips, begging him to open up for him. He felt the man’s body twitch at the contact, but he did open up. Paul met John’s tongue with his own and invited him in. John moaned and tangled his hands in Paul’s hair as his tongue was sucked into the warmth and comfort of Paul’s mouth. He explored every corner, every tooth, every bit of flesh of Paul’s mouth. Paul hummed and began to twist his tongue with John’s, bonding them together like neither had expected when they first laid their eyes on each other. John slowly pulled away, leaving them both with want for more. Much more.

‘Master…’ Paul breathed. John pressed his forehead against Paul’s and looked deep into Paul’s eyes, making him blush and hold onto John’s shoulders tighter.

‘I love you, too…’ He spoke softly. John’s heart stopped right there and then. A cold shiver ran up his spine. He made a mistake.

            John had thought that when Paul would confess his love for him, he would feel proud and content with that he could keep the sweet tasting boy forever and that the boy would willingly give everything up for him, being too naïve not to fall in his cheap trick. But now that Paul had confessed his love for him, something entirely different was happening. John felt his body shiver and his heart weaken. His felt the urge to kiss the boy and hold onto him and never let him go. He wanted to make love to the boy. He wanted to take him away from all the evil in this world and keep him save. He didn’t want him to give up the happiness he deserved for his evil needs. He needed to boy to be happy. Even if that meant that that wouldn’t be with him. He wanted, no needed the young boy to go and never return so he wouldn’t be able to hurt him. He needed to boy to leave. Eighty years was a long time, but not long enough for him to do something so cruel to someone who obviously fell in love with him and who he loves as well, with all his heart. Even if it wasn’t beating anymore.

            ‘John?’ Paul asked when he noticed something within him had changed. He moved his hand from John’s shoulder and caressed his cheek. John looked up at him with wide eyes.

‘Oh dear…’ He spoke. He felt electricity run through his cheek as Paul caressed it. He let his hands fall from Paul’s hair and pulled away from the younger man, scared for what he was doing to him.

‘Please… flee…’ John asked as he backed away from Paul to the other side of the bed. Paul cocked his head to the side and followed his with questioning eyes.

‘What? Did  I do something wrong?’ He asked. John moved off the bed and fell to his knees on the floor.

‘Please leave. I beg of you. Please. You can’t stay here. It’s all wrong. You have to go. Please just leave. Please…’ John said. His voice sounded desperate and scared. He heard Paul get up from the bed and walk over to him. His whole body tensed up.

‘No! Stay away from me! I-I’m… I’m not save. Please, Paul, leave. Flee before it’s too late.’ He asked as he crawled further away from the man. He felt his back hit the corner of his bedroom wall. Why didn’t Paul understand? Why wouldn’t he just leave? Why would he stay here? _Because he loves you_ his conscious told him. John’s breath stocked and he shook his head quickly.

‘No!’ He shouted loudly. He looked up. Paul was staring him with worry written all over his even more pale than normal face. He looked scared and slowly approached the older man who was now hyperventilating and shaking with both fear and desperateness.

‘Fuck Paul… Leave. It’s all I am asking from you. Please.’ John started begging the younger man.

‘John, what’s wrong? Can I do something? Do you want a glass of water? You have to calm down, luv.’ Paul spoke softly and reassuringly to the older man. John shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

‘No. Just leave. You’ve done enough…’

‘Johnny, you have to let me help you. I won’t leave until I am certain you are okay. Please, luv. Come here.’ Paul said as he kneeled down three foot away from where the man was shaking like there was no tomorrow. He opened his arms widely for the older man to crawl into.

‘Please, John. I love you. Let me help you.’ And that’s when John really broke down.

            Paul continued to hold the man in his arms as he let the information he had received sink in. John was… A vampire? Surely… Those only exists in books and everything. Not in real life. But… His teeth, his mind reading skills, nowhere in the house were mirrors, Paul hadn’t even noticed that before. John had been looking strangely at his neck… Paul bit his lip and looked down at the trembling men in his arms. They were lying on the bed, curled up together under the warm sheets. The older man had told him everything. About how he would drink the blood of his visitors while he had sex with them, because it made it not only taste better, but because it made him stronger and satisfied other needs as well. How he liked them scared and hurt by their vanity. That he had only been nice to him because he was not only beautiful, but because his personality was so pure and beautiful as well. That even his bad sides made him more beautiful because it created a nice contrast. And how he longed for his sweet blood. How much he wanted to dig his teeth in his pale flesh and suck every last blood out of him until he would lay limp in his arms. But how at the same time he couldn’t bear the thought of losing him.  He had told him he loved him. Really loved him. And that they couldn’t be together and so that Paul had to leave before he wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer and hurt him. Paul felt bad for the man. He hated that he thought of himself as some kind of monster, when he was so much more. He was polite, a real gentleman, an amazingly handsome lad, witty, clever, creative… Lovable. Because Paul really did love this man. He felt save and complete in the vampire’s arms. Though he knew it was rubbish. John was right. They could never be together.

            ‘How… How long have you… You know..’ Paul asked the man when he had stopped crying. John shrugged as he nuzzled his nose against Paul’s arm.

‘It was eighty years ago. I had just turned twenty-five. I was seeing this boy at the time. Never expected a thing. Really. He seemed like the most normal guy. Of course at the time he meant the world to me. I truly loved him. He was my first love. One day he asked me to come with him to the park. We did that more often. We would talk, joke about, snog, you know the deal. We did that that day too. Until about twelve o clock. It was already completely dark and all we could see were each other’s eyes lighting up in the dark. He continued to snog and feel each other up until he had his hands down my jeans. He stroked me as he continued to bit and suck at my neck. It was one of my weaknesses. Ironic, huh?’ John told him. Paul nodded.

‘What happened?’ He asked. He knew, of course, but he wanted John to tell him. It all seemed still so surreal.

‘He told me he loved me. And I, of course, told him the same thing. It wasn’t long after when I came in his hand. My body shook and I moaned is name. I can still feel his smirk against my neck before he bit down and started to suck the blood out, when I close my eyes at night. The pleasure and pain was surreal and it felt absolutely wonderful. But I cried out his name and began to struggle under him. He held me down onto the grass and rolled on top of me, his erection poking my thigh. I gasped at the feeling and he took advantage of it. He dug his teeth fully into my flesh and began to fully drink my blood. He told me not to worry. That I was just going to be one of them so we could be together  forever. I… I believed him and held still as he drunk every last drop. My heartbeat slowed down until it completely stopped, but I didn’t die. I felt my whole body get light and my head dizzy. I clutched at him and held him against me as my body began to shake. I passed out and when I awoke he was gone. That afternoon I heard that he was stepped with a wooden stick to death.  I travelled away, but after twenty years I found my way back. I build a house to live in at the place where it had all happened. I still live in it.’ Paul didn’t move or say a thing when John told the story. He felt his throat get dry and his eyes tear up. How terrible, he thought.

‘I never loved anyone but him. Until you came along.’ John admitted. Paul merely nodded his head.

‘I never really told anyone about this. Only one of my oldest servants. Richard. Or Ringo how he likes to be called. He has been with me for fifty-eight years now. I only told him after I had my breakdown. About five years after I had come back. He had found me, shaking and screaming in one of the dungeons, for him… Stuart.’

‘Stuart.’ Paul repeated. He pulled John tighter against him.

‘What about your aunt?’ He asked. John snickered.

‘I ran into her after eight years. I hadn’t drunk any blood by then. I was so thirsty. And I needed the cash. She wasn’t my favourite aunt anyway.’ John said.

‘And Nigel?’

‘Poor bastered couldn’t keep his teeth from my victims. I had warned him enough. My last had escaped because of him. The poor sod had to be taught a lesson. He replaced him. Simple as that. Fucking wanker it was, too.’ Paul chuckled.

‘That’s not very nice.’

‘I am not nice. I’m a monster.’

‘No, you are not. Stop saying that or I will stay.’ Paul threatened.

            ‘John?’ John heard Paul suddenly ask. They were lying in bed. Paul’s hear resting on John’s chest. John had wondered why he had let Paul stay. But he decided he had done enough thinking the last couple of hours.

‘Yes?’ The vampire asked. The boy turned on his belly and looked up at John with his big doo eyes. John couldn’t help but smile at the man’s cuteness.

‘When Stuart drank your blood,’ he started, ‘You turned, didn’t you? I mean, because he drank your blood you turned into a vampire too, am I right?’ John crooked an eyebrow. He had an idea where this was going, and he didn’t like it.

‘Paul, what are you getting at?’ He replied, not answering Paul’s question.

‘Well… Why don’t you just turn me as well?’ The younger lad asked. John sighed and rubbed his temples.

‘Paul. Being a vampire isn’t as cracked up as you might think. It’s terrible. You can’t eat garlic, and I love garlic, you can’t go into the sun or you’ll burn to death, you don’t have to eat or drink, but food doesn’t have any taste and most of the time you will be thirsty for blood, because it is rather hard to get. Really, Paul. And you’ll lose everything. You’re father, your friends, your fame, your house, that girl you fancy, that boy after you are lusting, but won’t admit it, your freedom…’

‘But I’ll have you…’ Paul interrupted as he leaned up and looked down into John’s dark brown eyes.

‘Oh, sweet boy. I told you I can’t love like a human could. I love you for your blood, McCartney. Not because you are beautiful or how sweet you are, you musical talent, your wit, your kindness, your love… It’s only the sweet taste of your blood, Paul. How could you give up everything for someone like me. Someone who will love you for your blood. You deserve better, Paul. Oh, sweet sweet Paul. Please, don’t give up what you have for me. Because one day you will regret it.’ John spoke.

‘I won’t. John, my blood is me. My personality might change, my body will get old and wrinkly, my pretty face won’t last, I might get a decease or something that will make me ugly or not the same as I used to be, but I will always have the same blood. People might not want me anymore when I’m old and ugly, but you… You will love me all the same even when I won’t have any arms. You won’t care because I am still me. My blood… it’s who I really am. It is something about me that won’t ever change. Not in a million years. And besides, eighty years is a long time, John.’ Paul said as he brought his hand up and cupped John’s cheek in his hand. John felt his heart flutter at Paul’s words. How could this boy make him somehow seem like the most perfect guy. How could this boy, this twenty-three year old boy love someone like him so much that he would give up anything. His everything? John bit his lip.

‘John… Please… I don’t care about all those things. My life is one big lie anyway, made up by the media. Half of it is lies, the other half is a twisted version of the truth. I don’t care about all those things. My dad isn’t doing good. He might die soon. I rarely see him anyway. My friends… Why would I need them if I have you? The one person I love. Really love. I never felt what I feel for you for anyone else, John. Not even for Jane. I love you. I want you. I need you. I can’t live without you. Not now I have met you. I will always keep wondering why could have been if I hadn’t stayed with you, if I walk away now. I don’t want to walk away. I am not afraid of you, John. Please. Make me yours. Take me and turn me and never let me go.’ Paul nearly begged.

‘But Paul… I… I can’t hurt you.’ John replied.

‘You won’t. I want this John. Please… And you of all people should know that I don’t even mind to be rough in bed. You can do anything to me, John. Please…’ Paul begged again. John felt his throat tighten. This was all he had wanted for so long. Eighty years really was a long time. And who knows when someone else will come by. And why would he turn him, but not Paul? Because he loves him less. He loves Paul deeply. It would only be logical to make Paul his. To turn him and let them be together. And if Paul didn’t mind…

‘Don’t say I hadn’t warned you!’ John said before grabbing Paul’s face in his hands and pulling his down on his lips for a kiss.

‘I love you so much, John.’ Paul spoke against John’s lips with a happy laugh.

‘I love you, too. Don’t ever leave me.’

‘Turn me, then. You gorgeous man.’

            Paul felt his blood boil within him. His mind was dizzy and everything around looked wobbly. Except him… John Lennon… The man was lying between his legs, sucking and licking at his nipples, twisting his tongue around them as he sucked. Paul moaned loudly and arched into John’s sinfully good touch. He couldn’t wait for what was coming.

            They were lying on the bed, sheets twisted and hanging down on the ground. Paul had his thighs parted widely for John to lie between. He had hooked his ankles at the small of John’s back. His hand were holding tightly onto the bed sheets twisting them as John began to kiss his way down and finally lick into his bellybutton.

‘Shit… John…’ Paul moaned. He moved a hand down to John’s head and pushed him down, lower and lower, closer and closer to his rock hard cock. John grinned against his skin and placed sweet kisses everywhere as he moved down. When he reached the waistband of Paul’s sweatpants, he looked up at Paul and took it between his teeth. Paul looked down at him with big, dilated eyes. He groaned in arousal and wondered how a man could do this to him as John began to drag them down with his teeth, exposing more and more of his skin and revealing the fact that he wasn’t wearing underwear. Paul couldn’t get over how bad this was what they were doing. Both young man, lying together in one big bed, both wanting their bodies to be connected in the most illegal and sexual way possible. And one wanting to drink the other’s blood, more than enough to kill him. Paul groaned and buckled his hips as he felt John’s nose bump against his cock awkwardly.

            John looked up as the younger man moaned his name. Paul looked absolutely beautiful. His forehead was slightly sweaty and he was biting down his lips hard. John wondered how they weren’t broken yet. He would break them. He knew he would. He slowly let his eyes wander down again to Paul’s hard dick. He took him into his hand and wanked him a few times, slowly moving his hand up and down, adding pressure at the right times. Paul moaned out his name in reply and John smiled to himself. He was so lucky that he was going to be making this young boy his and his alone. That he was going to spend more and more time with him. That they were going to be together. That Paul was actually willing to give it all up. For him. And him alone.

John wanked him a couple of more times and watched as he saw a drop of precum come out of the slit. He pinched Paul in his thigh to get his attention.

‘Watch me…’ He spoke in a husky voice, making Paul shuddered, before letting his tongue slip out and lick the head of Paul’d dick.

‘Fuck… John!’ John heard Paul moan above him. He grabbed Paul’s hips with both hands in order to keep him down before he let the man’s member slowly slide into his mouth completely. Paul twisted underneath him while he moaned. His dick slowly slid into John’s warm mouth, passed his lips and down his throat. Paul groaned and twitched with pleasure as he felt his cock hit the back of John’s throat.

‘Ohh… John… so good… Shit… suck me… Oh…’ Paul moaned as John closed his lips around the shaft and began to move up and down. Paul’s hands shot down and twisted themselves in John’s auburn hair. John hummed around Paul’s now leaking dick at the sweet attention he got from his new found lover.

            Paul couldn’t think straight. John’s movements were so skilled and mind-blowing that he couldn’t even think. He wanted John so badly. He needed John to fuck him so hard right now. His muscles were finally not painful anymore and he wanted John so badly. He cried out John’s name as John began to lightly nibble this skin of his cock. No-one had done that to him ever. Mostly the girls were taught not to use teeth, but fuck… What John was doing now, nibbling lightly, kissing and sucking was amazing and not like anything he had felt before. He closed his eyes and squirmed under John’s movements. When he felt something pocking between his lips he parted them. A finger was pushed roughly inside and down his throat, making Paul gag and make thick spit coat the finger.

‘Sorry…’ John apologized as he removed his finger.

‘That’s fine.’ Paul breathed back with a little chuckle.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the man between his thighs. He was smiling up at him, eyes shining, lips kissing up and down his cock. He sat up a bit, leaning on his arms and continued to watch as John started to lick around the shaft, scraping lightly against the skin with his pointy teeth. Paul groaned and felt his cock twitch at the sight. John winked at him before taking him all the way in his mouth a down his throat again. Paul moaned loudly and arched his back. Never once had he expected that being with a guy could make him feel this way. The way John’s lips felt around his cock, how his throat muscles relaxed and constricted around him, massaging him, the way his tongue danced over his skin, it was so much better than any blow job he had ever received from a girl. He didn’t know if it was John’s eighty years of experience or that he was a man as well and therefor knew where those spots were and what he had to do to make his mind stop working, so he was only able to moan and groan and cry out his name, but the man was truly amazing. Paul hoped he would never stop doing what he was doing now.

But when Paul felt something slippery slide down under his balls and further down, along his crack, he shivered and hoped he would just stop sucking and go on right there.

‘You okay?’ John asked after letting Paul slide out from his mouth. Paul quickly nodded. John snickered and raised Paul’s knees up.

‘Hold them up.’ He asked the younger man. Paul nodded again and grabbed both his knees and held them up to his chest. He blushed as he saw John’s eyes travel over his now fully exposed body, staring for some time at the most embarrassing places. John’s hands were still on the back of his thighs, holding them up, while drawing little circles on them with his fingers.

‘John…’ Paul asked softly after a few seconds. John didn’t react to the younger man who he was still shamelessly admiring.

‘John…’ Paul repeated a little louder.

‘Hmm?’ John asked as he moved his hands lower to Paul’s bum. He started to caress them, parting the cheeks  and squeezing them with affection.

‘John. You’re staring…’ Paul told him as he looked away and tried to close his legs.

John didn’t let him though. He held Paul’s legs apart with one hand as he began to run his finger up and down Paul’s crack, along his pink hole, circling it tenderly every time he passed it. Paul felt a strange unknown kind of pleasure coming from where John’s finger was moving.  

‘I know…’ was the answer he got from the older man. The man licked his lips as he began to poke with his finger, moving it slightly passed the ring of muscles. Paul groaned from discomfort and that strange kind of pleasure that he had never felt before.

‘Is good, huh?’ Paul heard the man asks. His voice sounded a little croaky, like his throat was too dry. Paul nodded and continued to look away. This is so embarrassing, he thought to himself.

‘Tell me how good it is, Paul.’ John cooed from between his legs as he pushed one knuckle passed the tight ring of muscles. Paul groaned and twitched around his finger.

John placed a kiss on his thigh before looking up. Paul’s eyes were tightly closed, his cheeks were flushed red, both from embarrassment and arousal, his cherry red lips parted slightly.

‘John..’ Paul breathed. John grinned to himself.

‘If you tell me, I’ll give you a kiss, yeah?’ He asked with a playful snicker, moving his finger slowly in and out of Paul’s tightness. Paul shook his head.

‘Come on, Paul. I fucking love you, ya git! Just tell me.’ John told him.

‘Well… Only if I will get that kiss.’ Paul replied after some time. John smiled and kisses his thigh again. He caught Paul smiling.

‘I bet you love it.’ John told him. Paul hummed and nodded.

‘It’s so good…’ He moaned. John kissed his thigh again, a little lower this time. He twisted his finger inside Paul, stretching him slightly before pushing further in. He felt Paul tense up around him.

‘Shh… Relax. It’s only me. You have to relax, it will only make it better.’ John said sweetly as he caressed Paul’s thighs and ass. Paul snorted at his words, but he did relax. John kissed him again, and again, moving lower and lower.

‘Fuck… That’s so… weird, but so good.’ Paul moaned as he began to move his hips with John’s movements, begging John to enter him more. John did just that.

‘Oh… Do I get my kiss now?’ Paul asked as he bit his lips.

‘As you wish, my princes.’ The older man replied.

‘Not a bird, luv.’ Paul said with an halfhearted chuckle.

‘You must be, seeing how much you are already enjoying this.’ John said jokingly.

‘Oh… Just get on with it.’ Paul said as he moved down on John’s finger, wanting more. But John had something completely different in mind. Paul’s head shot up from his pillow, ready to complain about the loss of contact, but Paul’s protesting noises were soon replaced by his moans of pleasure, when John’s finger was replaced by his wet tongue, circling around his puckered hole.

‘Ohhh shit…’ Paul groaned. He could feel John smile. His teeth scraping awkwardly against his skin.

            Paul threw his head back as John’s licks became rougher. The idea of it all kind of disgusted Paul, but it felt so good what John was doing to him. So much better than the kiss he had actually expected. Paul slowly began to move his hips with John’s movements, pressing back against the vampire’s face lightly, asking for more. The feeling of John’s teeth scraping his flesh, felt amazing. It shocked Paul only slightly when he realized he couldn’t wait for John to bite him and suck all the blood from his body. Paul groaned at both the thought and the sudden push of John’s tongue into his tight hole.

‘Fuck… John!’ Paul groaned loudly, his fingers grabbing his hair tightly and pulling him closer, holding him in place as John began to suck and circle his tongue around.

‘Ahh shit… Just like.. oh dear.. that… Fucking hell, John.’ Paul said. Next he felt John’s finger poking him again. John pushed it in carefully, next to his tongue. Paul pulled at John’s hair, pulling out a few hairs, but John didn’t complain.

            ‘Good kiss?’ John asked as he removed his tongue from Paul’s ass and added a second finger. Paul groaned and raised his hips, making it slide in faster.

‘Fuck yeah…’ Paul answered. John chuckled and kissed Paul’s thigh again before moving up. Paul began to press back against the two fingers that were circling around, as if they were searching for something.

‘Look who’s getting greedy.’ John teased with a smile as he kisses his way up Paul’s slim body. Paul smiled too and looked down at his lover. He licked his lips suggestively before he pulled John up by his hair. John let his finger slide further in as he laid down with his chin resting on Paul’s shoulder. He crooked them and pushed hard against the wall of Paul’s hole. Paul cried out his name.

‘John! Shit….’ Paul said with wide eyes. His hips buckled and his hand twisted, making John gasp in discomfort.

‘Sorry…’ the younger man told him when he saw John’s discomfort. John smiled.

‘That was…. AH! Fuck!’ Paul cried out again when John pressed down. His body started to twitch and tremble at the amazingly good feeling that was going through his body as John began to move his fingers freely, rubbing past the glad within Paul that made him see stars. John held is his chin in his freehand and turned it to him. Paul opened his eyes and stared straight into John’s dark brown eyes as he shook slightly.

‘You are so beautiful like this…’ John muttered before closing his eyes and pressing his lips sweetly against Paul’s for a kiss. It hungry as well as sweet. Paul moaned against John’s lips and kissed back as he began to fuck himself on John’s fingers.

            John watched as Paul moved on his fingers, riding them as he continued to kiss John’s neck and collarbone repeatedly. Paul looked so fragile in his arms, his silver body spasming every time John’s finger brushed against that spot, his eyelids fluttering and his cherry lips brushing against his own skin, making John get more and more impatient. He knew it would only be a matter of time when he wouldn’t be able to hold back and take what was rightfully his. Paul’s fingers clutched at John’s strong body, begging him not to stop what he was doing. John groaned and tried to think about dead puppies instead of this perfect, beautiful young boy in his arms, wanting nothing more than to be his.

It didn’t work. Paul shrieked in surprise when John flipped him onto his belly and crawled on top of him.

‘Sorry, my luv, but you had it coming.’ He whispered darkly into John’s ear as he grabbed Paul’s hand and held them above his head with one hand and the other searched around in one of his drawers. John felt Paul rub his ass over his crotch and his body twitch when he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

‘I hope you don’t mind, but I can’t have you ruin my plans when I am busy with you.’ John growled. He lifted Paul’s wrists to the iron pins that stuck out of the satin headboard and linked them to them with the handcuffs. Paul moaned into his pillow as he heard the sound of the handcuffs locking and rolled with his hips against the bed again. John gave him one quick slap on his buttocks.

‘No rubbing!’ He ordered. The lad immediately stopped moving with a playful chuckle. John smiled to and placed a sweet kiss against the back of Paul’s neck.

‘Now, moan for me.’ John ordered as he let his hand come down on Paul’s bum again. Paul did as he was asked. John let his eyes flutter close in pleasure. 

            John pushed Paul’s head down onto the pillow, making his yelps and cries come out all muffled and more anxious. John rubbed his crotch against Paul’s bare ass as he slapped the red skin again. Paul cried out his name in the pillow. John heard the younger man’s voice crack as he pain began to increase with every slap. John licked his lips as he looked down at Paul’s red skin. He grinned to himself as a saw something that looked like a mark of his hand on him. He massaged it gently with his hands, making Paul whimper, half from pain half from pleasure.

‘John…’ He spoke into the pillow.

‘Yes, luv.’ John spoke, his voice husky and raw, as he gave Paul’s ass a squeeze. Paul groaned and his head jerked back. John immediately pushed it back.

‘Harder…’ Paul breathed. John snickered to himself and kissed the small of Paul’s back before slapping him repeatedly, harder and harder with every slap. Paul’s beautiful, nearly singsong, cries filled his ear, making him nearly cream his pants. He had to be inside of this man soon, or else he would cream his pants. John cursed himself for being so taken by this young man. He slapped Paul one more time before he removed his hands from Paul’s ass.

‘John…’ Paul whined at the loss of contact. He immediately began to hump at John’s crotch. John laughed and pushed his hips forward, making Paul fall back onto the bed with a groan.

‘I said “no rubbing”, didn’t I?’ John asked teasingly before giving Paul one last slap. The beauty groaned and bit down the pillow on which his head was resting to take his mind off the leaking cock that was dangling between his legs, begging for attention and the tinkling ass that was begging for John’s cock to be shoved in. His eyes fell shut as he heard the sound of a bottle opening. He hoped to the lord that it was lube.

            Paul listened closely as he felt John’s hands caress his shore ass cheeks. His ears pricked up as he heard something that sounded as John dragging his pants and underwear down. Paul tried to breath slowly as he waited for the older man to continue. He wondered when John would bite him. He hadn’t asked. The fact that he didn’t know when John was planning on biting him made him nervous. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly in and out and listened to John do whatever he was doing behind him. A smile crept onto his face as he heard the sound of John’s trousers fall down on the ground.

‘Ready, Paul?’ He heard John asked behind him as he placed his hand on his hips. Paul nodded and shuddered slightly as he felt John’s other hand travel up his thigh to his ass. He groaned into the pillow as John gave it a light squeeze and pulled his ass cheeks apart. Paul waited with anticipation and tensed up slightly from surprise as John let his obviously lubed up dick slide over his crack, between his ass cheeks.

‘Stop your fucking teasing, and start fucking me already.’ Paul said impatiently into the pillow. He heard John chuckle behind him.

            John heard Paul groan as he slowly pushed into him. His cock was already throbbing and that wasn’t good since Paul was so fucking damn tight. John took deep breathes and watched the boy beneath him close to be sure he wasn’t hurting him to badly. He felt Paul’s tighten around him as the head popped in.

‘Fuck…’ He hissed through his teeth. Paul groaned and moved a bit, to get more comfortable.

‘You okay?’ John asked. Paul nodded.

‘Yeah. Just… move… or something.’ Paul breathed. John could hear the discomfort in his voice. He nodded and leaned over the younger man, pressing his lips against the back of Paul’s neck.

‘Just tell me if I have to stop…’ He replied against Paul’s skin. Paul nodded again. John took a deep breath and arched his back before pushing further into him. Further and further until he was fully in. Paul groaned when he felt John’s balls hit his ass cheeks.

‘Shit… Paul…’ John breathed into the man’s ear, ‘So tight. So fucking tight…’ He felt Paul’s cheeks get hot as he leaned with his head next to Paul’s and moved his head in his direction to kiss him. Paul moaned and relaxed at the kiss, allowing John to start moving. John slowly withdrew as he wrapped his arms around Paul’s slightly shaking body and held him tightly against him.

‘So tight…’ He muttered again against Paul’s lips before pushing all the way back in in one bit trust, making Paul gasp, breaking their kiss.

‘Fuck!’ He cried out. His hands grabbed the iron pins to which they were attached, both from the strange kind of please he had felt as well when John had had his fingers inside him as the discomfort. He sighed as John withdrew again, before pushing back in. Again hard, making Paul cry out is name.

            John continued to move inside of Paul, making him gasp and cry out with every thrust. He kissed Paul’s shoulder before biting down, not yet hard enough to draw blood. He began to change his angles, trying to find that spot. It wasn’t hard to find. He had remembered where it had been from when he had been rubbing it with his fingers, but he had to find the right angle to hit it just right with every thrust. He knew he found it when Paul cried out his name and threw his head back. John’s eyes turned to the man. They were facing the window, making profile of Paul’s face come out as he howled to the moon like a werewolf. His throat muscles twitched when John hit the spot again. John felt himself start to drool as he watched the obscenely sexy scene in front of his eyes. He licked across his aching teeth. He needed this boy’s blood so badly.

‘John…’ The boy moaned out heavily. John blinked a few times before replying.

‘Yes…’ He groaned from the back of his throat, making it come out like a roar.

‘Fuck me… Please… Dear lord… Oh god… Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard.’ Paul asked as he let his head fall. John sped up his thrust and nuzzled is nose in Paul’s dark hair. He pulled nearly all the way out, before pushing back in completely. Paul yelped with pleasure and began to move his hips with John, making them both groan.

            John continued to stare at Paul’s pale, bitable neck as he moved in and out of him. Paul groaned and clung onto the iron. He was groaning and moaning with every move they made and it only made John want him more. He licked his lips as he leaned closer and closer to the silvery, glowing skin. He licked the skin teasingly as he buckled his hips, making Paul groan move on the bed slightly.

‘Paul…’ John breathed softly, almost like a whisper, making Paul wither.

‘Yes…’ He breathed. John licked his throat again.

‘Are you sure… there’s no going back, you know.’ John asked again, just to be sure. Paul nodded quickly, turned his head and forced his lips roughly against John’s lips.

‘Just fucking do it, already.’ Paul spoke softly, yet forcefully against John’s lips. John grinned and took Paul’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, digging his sharp, pointy teeth deep into them, making Paul moan in both pleasure and pain as his hip movements continued. John groaned from deep in his throat as he felt something warm and gooey slip from Paul’s lips and onto his. He’s heart raised in his chest, breathing harder than ever as he tasted the first of Paul’s blood. Fresh. He licked along Paul’s lips and began to suck at his lip, wanting more and more as he let the warm, bitter yet sweet substance slide down his throat, taking care of the hunger he had been feeling for the young man ever since he had seen him lying on the cold, stone floor, a little trail of blood dripping down his side. He felt Paul tremble against him, his body weakening with every suck while John continued to pleasure him with his cock, which was still buried deep within the younger man. John stopped when he heard Paul give a slight whine.

            John licked the remaining blood from Paul’s lips sweetly before kissing his cheek. Paul opened his eyes and locked their eyes together. John stopped his movements for a second.

‘Are you feeling okay?’ John asked. He had never drank someone’s blood like this. Not with the intention of turning that person, later on. Normally he’d just sink his teeth down  their neck and wrist and suck on it till they die. Now, he had to please the other man. Paul had to want it. He swallowed thickly.

‘Yeah…’ Paul breathed heavily as he moved his hips again, begging John to continue what he had been doing, ‘Just a little strange, you know. Feels good somehow…’ He said as he pushed down onto John again. John chuckled and rolled his hips, making Paul groan.

‘Fuck… so fucking good… John…’ Paul moaned, letting his head fall backwards into his neck, exposing his neck for the older man.

‘Don’t ever fucking stop again.’ Paul nearly ordered. John nodded and kisses Paul’s cheek, before moving down to his neck, moving his cock in and out of Paul again, making the younger man moan and bringing them both closer to their orgasm.

            John couldn’t help  but feel distracted when the man began to rock with him in a steady rhythm. John felt he was close. He had to hurry up if he wanted to do it when Paul could come. He licked his lips before kissing and sucking at the skin of Paul’s long, slender neck. Paul groaned in order to make him continue.

‘Bit me.’ He ordered. John shushed him with a hard thrust, what nearly made him cum. Paul breathed heavily and his knees gave up, making him fall flat on his chest onto the bed. John laid down on top of him and continued to fuck him and suck at his neck. Paul groaned cocked his head to its side, giving John more space. John gave him a simple kiss as a reward before scraping his teeth along the skin of Paul’s neck, warning him. His thrust sped up, making Paul move the bed with him. John groaned and bit his tongue as his thrust became more and more violent, making Paul cry out with every thrust. John saw something wet drip down Paul’s cheek.

‘Shit! Fucking hell… oh… ahh! So good… please…’ Paul cried as he pushed back more and more, feeling his orgasm approach. John moved harder and harder, and groaned as he felt Paul’s ass muscles clench around him, practically trying to milk the cum out of him. Then he couldn’t hold back and dug his teeth deep down into Paul’s silver looking skin, making Paul shout his name with a cry and burry his face in his pillow.

            Paul felt himself get nauseous when John started to suck while thrusting in and out of him in a fast and slightly painful, but oh so fucking good rhythm. He felt his blood drip down his neck, filling the air around him with its smell. Paul had never really liked blood. His own blood anyways. He had always find it disgusting, but now, with John drinking it as he moaned, he loved it. He wanted John to suck every drop out of his body until he would faint in his save arms. He wanted John to take care of his thirst by drinking him. But it made him nauseous. Paul was so happy, John was still buried deep within him, making him cry out in pleasure as his thrusts became shakier and shakier. Paul knew they were both nearly about to climax. He could feel his cock drip and throb between his legs, bouncing up and down at the force of John’s thrust.            Paul’s head got dizzy after a few sucks. He couldn’t think straight. All he could think about was the ticklish good feeling John was giving him and the sinfully good rotations he did with his hips. Paul groaned and felt his body weaken as John slurped up his blood from his neck, before going back to sucking. He could feel John’s body tremble against him with pleasure. Paul didn’t know if it was from drinking his blood or the fact that he was giving the owner of that blood the most amazing fucking he had ever taken apart of.

‘Fuck… Paul… So sweet you taste. I love you so much… Shit… cum for me Paul… I want you to cum while I suck your blood. I want you to cum hard and spasm while your ass massages my dick and your blood will spurt out of your bitten body. Cum for me, Paul.’ John spoke to him in a sensual, husky voice before pressing his lips back against his skin, and digging his teeth further down, making Paul cry out his name.

            Paul was close. He really was. He didn’t know how he could still be so turned on while John was sucking nonstop at his neck, draining his body from his blood. Paul felt his muscles get weak and finally stop working, apart from the muscles that were keeping John’s cock deep inside him. Paul’s lips parted and he bit down hard into his pillow as he felt his cock twitch and his orgasm build up more and more. Just a little more… Paul shrieked in surprise, pleasure and pain when John suddenly moved his teeth to the other side of Paul’s neck and began to suck there. Paul felt his body twitch at the amazing feeling. He was starting to see everything a lot darker and he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he passed out. When John growled into his ear and licked into it, licking up any blood that had come there, Paul felt his body spasm, making John’s thrusting even more intensive and he came with a cry of John’s name.

‘Shit… John! Ohhh fuck!’ He screamed as he empied himself all over the red, satin bed sheets. A couple of seconds later Paul felt himself get all limp and everything around him went black and quiet.

            John took Paul’s screaming as a cue and bit down even harder, pressing his teeth directly into Paul’s blood vein and suck hard, sucking out the last drop from Paul’s spend, tired and slightly limp body as he came too, deep within the beautiful man whose blood he had just drank. His head was spinning as he let himself fall down onto Paul’s body. He felt Paul’s chest raise and go down in a steady and calm rhythm. He kissed the back of the man’s neck before burying his nose in the younger man’s hair and sniff. He hummed contently as he felt himself slip out of his lover.

‘I love you, dear, sweet, Macca.’ John breathed and kissed the younger man again. When Paul didn’t react and carefully turned him around. John felt his heard flutter when he saw Paul was fast asleep, face relaxed, eyes closed, thumb in his mouth. Like a young child. Innocent and beautiful. John smiled down at Paul and let his finger brush away a few hairs from Paul’s face.

‘Sweet dreams…’ He spoke before kissing the man deeply and unlocking the handcuffs. The man immediately curled up sweetly and let his face roll into John’s direction. John licked his lips, licking up the last remains of the man’s sweet, bitter, strawberry blood before  lying down next to him, lifting Paul’s head and lying it on his chest before wrapping his arms around him, keeping him save. John looked down at the man and nuzzled his face into Paul’s nearly black hair. Within seconds he was too fast asleep, content and relaxed, his young lover tightly held in his arms.

            When John woke up that following morning, all the curtains in the room had been closed. He smiled to himself, being thankful that he had such devoted servants that they would close the curtains to keep him alive, even if that meant to invade his privacy as terrible as now. He stretched himself out and let out a content groan. He had slept so deeply. Like a baby. John felt himself tense up as he felt something drape itself over his belly. John carefully looked down prepared for pretty much anything. But not for that. A beautiful young man laid next to him, curled up against him, arm draped over his belly keeping his near. John blinked a few times, needing some time to recapture what had happened the night before. He felt his insides get warm and gooey when he remembered. He looked back down at the young man and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. The man’s pale skin felt like silk to him.

‘Paul…’ He spoke softly, more to himself than to the young man, needing to hear the man’s voice in order to get his thoughts straightened out.

            John sat at the end of the bed, watching the young man sleep peacefully in his bed. It had worked. It had actually worked! Paul was still there. With him. In his bed. Asleep. Looking lovely and adorable. And he was his. And his alone. Paul had given it all up. For him. John didn’t know how to feel about that. He felt his breath stock as Paul turned in his sleep, facing John. John was shocked to see how more beautiful this man was in the ‘daylight’. His perfect long eyelashes looked so perfect. He wanted to feel them against him when they would kiss. John smiled at the thought of kissing the young man. He was able to. Now. He didn’t even really need to ask. He could just kiss him. Because Paul was his. And he was Paul’s.

            Paul woke up by the smell of pancakes. He hummed and wiggled around in his bed, not really wanting to wake up either. He felt strange. Stronger. Less… human, he supposed. He couldn’t really describe what it was, but he did feel different. He slowly opened his eyes. He was in a roomy bedroom. It was lovely and very rich decorated. John rubbed his eyes and continued to stare. His head shot to his left as he heard someone speak to him.

‘Morning.’ He heard a man say. Paul saw a tall, very attractive man sitting next to him on the bed. On his lap he had a plate with pancakes and syrup.

‘Hungry?’ He asked. Paul smiled and rolled onto his side.

‘I thought vampire couldn’t taste anything?’ He replied when everything of that night came back. John laughed and shook his head.

‘Not really true. Sorry, I lied. I just didn’t want you to… well… become like me..’ He said. Paul nodded and sat up.

‘Didn’t really work, did it?’ He asked with a chuckle. John shook his head and turned to look at him. Paul smiled as he saw John staring into his eyes. John smiled back and leaned in to place his lips onto Paul’s in a shy kiss. Paul kissed back and cupped John’s cheek as their lips touched. The kiss was lazy and sloppy, but neither cared.

‘So I can actually taste food?’ Paul asked the older man as they pulled away.

‘Yeah. You just don’t need it. It won’t still your hunger or anything. It’s just nice.’ He said with a shrug. Paul nodded and ripped a bit of pancake off and fed it to John.

‘I am glad I changed.’ He said. John raised an eyebrow.

‘You do?’ He asked. Paul nodded and kissed John again on his lips.

‘Yes. Because you are even more lovable than I thought.’ He said. John blushed with a smile. He too ripped a bit of pancake from the rest and fed it to his lover.

‘I love you, too.’ He said and he stared at the younger man as he sucked John’s fingers into his mouth and circled his tongue around them.

            George strutted around the woods, wondering where the hell his mate was. He had found his car way back, the radio still blasting through the woods. But no Paul. He groaned as he stepped once again in a big puddle of mud.

‘Fuck…’ He swore to himself. He shouted something obscene to the pool of mud before walking further. Until he came by a big mansion. Maybe Paul was there. He quickly walked over and rang the doorbell. The bell sounded something like he had expected heaven to sound. George shrugged at the thought and waited for someone to open the door. Within ten seconds the door was opened by a short guy with brown hair, big, blue, happy eyes and a ridiculously big nose for a man his size. Yet, it didn’t look bad at him. He gave George one of the most dazzling smiles he had ever seen. Suddenly John heard something that sounded like his mate moaning out some lad’s name. George raised his eyebrow and looked that the man with questionable eyes.

‘Master is busy.’ The man spoke with a naughty grin on his face.

‘Is he now…’ George asked as he looked up. Another shout from his mate.

‘Well… I think your “master” is busy with my friend.’ He said with a wink. The man didn’t even blush instead his eyes started to shine.

‘Oh, you must be George Harrison. Yes, Master and Mr McCartney had told me about you.’ He spoke in a friendly voice, ‘Would you mind come in and wait for them while I go and fetch them. They should be finished soon.’ George nodded with a polite smile.

‘I am Ringo, by the way.’ The blue eyed man told George as he stepped aside to let him in. George nodded again and leaned over to the man.

‘Are you allowed to do something like that with other guests as well?’ He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Ringo’s eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed.

‘Master would not allow such a thing!’ He spoke, like it had been the most outrageous thing anyone had ever told him. George just grinned and let him be let through the hallways and corridors.

‘But that doesn’t mean I don’t do anything naughty from time to time.’ The man muttered with a little wink. George’s grin grew wider. He let his eyes wonder down the man’s body as he followed him threw the mansion. His gaze stopped when he head reached the man’s ass.

‘I thought so…’ George replied.

‘Fuck, John!’ Both man heard Paul shout loudly from one of the bedrooms. Both turned to look at each other with knowing grins on their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
